Armageddon The Eldritch Destroyer
Armageddon Is A Mighty God Of Darkness And Chaos. The Eldritch Destroyer Has Been Capable Of Destroying World If Given The Chance. It Would Serve As A Final Boss Of All Terraria In A Attempt To Stop Him From Destroying The World Entirely. But He Wont Be Easy. Defeating Him Will Only Make Him Retreat To Reform Himself Into A Stronger Form Until His 4th And Last Form. Armageddon Form 1 Stats Phase 1: Hp 40M 274 Defense 41 Takes No Knockback Phase 2: Hp 30M 324 Defense 35 Takes No Knockback Phase 3: Hp 20M 412 Defense 18 Takes No Knockback Phase 4: Hp 10M 536 Defense 0 Takes No Knockback Dialogue: You are foolish the think you can stand against me, i shall be your end Summoned, Hah i dont need my arms to kill you, when I CAN TEAR YOU TO SHREDS arms are inactive and begins spinning after the player Oh well, i was starting to enjoy that all arms reactivate Heheheheh, i warned you the player is killed Alright ENOUGH GAMES Hp I've had enough of your mindless fighting, die now or die fighting for a pointless reason Hp Alright then, YOU ASKED FOR IT Hp Hmmph i will return once more, and you WONT survive my wrath Defeated Fight: He Flys Around Trying To KIll The Player With Its 6 Arms The Devastation Cannon, Abyssal Flamer, Dread Claw, Total Oblivion, The Terror Bringer, And World Piercer. It Will Try To Use Its Arms For 30 Seconds Before Spinning To Kill The Player Moving Faster Then Expert Skeletron Or Skeletron Prime And Getting Caught In The Spin Will Be A Game Ender. The Arms Can Be Damaged But Dropping The Hp Down To 0 Will Only Deactivate It And It Will Regain Hp Over Time Until Its Back To Full Then The Arm Reactivates And Continues To Attack The Player. If All Arms Are Deactivated Armageddon Will Fire A Death Ray Around 3 Times Before Spinning And Fire A Circle Of Lasers Around Itself. The Devastation Cannon Fires A Burst Of 4 Lasers Repeatedly And Quickly, The Abyssal Flamer Fires A Constant Barrage Of Dark Flames That Ignore A Few Invincibility Frames And Causing The Shadow Flame Debuff Cursed Flames Debuff And On Fire Debuff For 3 Seconds Dealing Large Amounts Of Damage, The Dread Claw Will Try To Grab The Player And Drag It To The Terror Bringer But Can Be Stopped By Dealing 25000 Damage To It, The Terror Bringer Is Like Skeletron Prime's Saw But Ignores Invincibility Frames Entirely Dealing Devastating Damage, The World Piercer Will Try To Stab The Player Repeatedly If It Gets Close Enough, And The Total Oblivion Will Fire A Smaller Death Ray That Lasts 5 Seconds And Takes 15 Seconds To Fire Again. Once He Has Been Defeated He Will Fly Into Space Dropping A Armageddon Form 1 Treasure Bag. Armageddon's Forms Are Not In 1 Fight But Are Seperate Fights. Total Oblivion: 5M Hp 412 Damage 32 Defense Takes No Knockback Terror Bringer: 6M Hp 265 Damage 40 Defense Takes Most Knockback Abyssal Flamer: 4.5M Hp 297 Damage 35 Defense Takes No Knockback Devastation Cannon: 4M Hp 358 Damage 29 Defense Takes No Knockback Dread Claw: 3.85M Hp 95 Damage 26 Defense Takes Half Knockback World Piercer: 6.5M Hp 456 Damage 42 Defense Takes Half Knockback Armageddon Form 2 Stats Phase 1: Hp 80M Damage 315 Defense 53 Takes No Knockback Phase 2: Hp 60M Damage 426 Defense 41 Takes No Knockback Phase 3: Hp 40M Damage 543 Defense 29 Takes No Knockback Phase 4: Hp 20M Damage 656 Defense 0 Takes No Knockback Dialogue: I warned you that i would have returned, now. THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE NOW Summoned Ugh you are a real annoyance, i guess i will have to STOP THAT Spinning How are you still alive, no matter, i will just deal with you my way active again Pathetic, you shouldn't have tried to stand in my way the player is killed Are we seriously doing this again, very well Hp Alright i had it, I SHALL END THIS FIGHT NOW Hp OKAY, NOW I AM MAD, I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME Hp I will return once again, MARK MY WORDS, THIS WORLD, SHALL END Defeated Fight: The Fight Is Nearly The Same As Form 1 But Much More Harder And Aggressive. All Arm Weapons Now Have Ultimate In The Name With Increased Stats And Have More Added To The Attacks. Armageddon Will Use Its New Ring To Protect It From Damage And Must Be Destroyed To Be Able To Hurt the Main Body And The Main Body Will Spin Like Skeletron And Fire 3 More Death Rays That Rotate Slowly When Its Arms Are Deactivated. It Will Fire Bursts Of Laser's More Frequent And Fire Dark Flames That Explode And Linger Where They Exploded At For 5 Seconds And Getting Hit Will Inflict The Shadow Flame Debuff Cursed Flames Debuff And On Fire Debuff. Armageddon Will Fly Closer To The Player Using Its Arms More And Moving Them A Bit Faster With Each Phase And Will Fire Laser Bursts Later On Without Spinning. The World Piercer Now Has A Small Saw Attached To It Making It More Dangerous To Get Hit By Only Ignoring A Few Invincibility Frames And Moving Back Before Trying To Stab The Player At Full Speed. The Abyssal Flamer Fires A Longer Barrage Of Flames And Some Times Fires Dark Fireball's. The Terror Bringer Will Move Faster But Take More Knockback Then The Previous Form But It Will Fire Sparks On Contact With The Player. The Devastation Cannon Fires Faster And Fires A Burst Of 8 Laser's And Sometimes A Burst Of 4 Explosive Lasers. The Dread Claw Will Now Stun The Player For 2 Seconds And Drag Them To Any Of The Weapons Instead Of Just The Terror Bringer And Can Be Stopped By Dealing 500K Damage To It. The Total Oblivion Will Fire A Larger Death Ray Then Form 1 And Moves Faster And Ignores A Few Invincibility Frames And Create Energy Orbs That Will Slowly Follow The Player For 5 Seconds Before Exploding. The Death Ray Lasts 10 Seconds And Recharges After 30 Seconds. Much Like Form 1 After His Defeat He Will Go Into Space Dropping A Armageddon Form 2 Treasure Bag To Later Return In Form 3 Ultimate Total Oblivion: 10M Hp 543 Damage 26 Defense Takes No Knockback Ultimate Terror Bringer: 11M Hp 315 Damage 25 Defense Takes Most Knockback Ultimate Abyssal Flamer: 8.5M Hp 346Damage 30 Defense Takes No Knockback Ultimate Devastation Cannon: 8M Hp 469 Damage 26 Defense Takes No Knockback Ultimate Dread Claw: 6.85M Hp 127 Damage 24 Defense Takes Half Knockback Ultimate World Piercer: 12.5M Hp 635 Damage 38 Defense Takes Half Knockback Armageddon Form 3 Phase 1: Hp 130M 186 Defense 34 Takes No Knockback Phase 2: Hp 90M 242 Defense 21 Takes No Knockback Phase 3: Hp 60M 355 Defense 12 Takes No Knockback Phase 4: Hp 30M 471 Defense 0 Takes No Knockback Dialogue: MY POWER HAS RETURNED, I SHALL NOW TEAR THIS WORLD APART Summoned THE END IS NIGH MORTAL the player is killed DARKNESS SHALL CONSUME THE UNIVERSE Charging I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS, TREMBLE BEFORE THE END Hp YOU FIGHT A POINTLESS BATTLE, GIVE UP ALREADY Hp TIME TO PICK UP THE PACE 2, 75% Hp I AM THE SHADOW OF THE UNIVERSE, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED Hp THIS WORLD HAS LIVED LONG ENOUGH, ITS TIME TO PURGE THIS WORLD INTO OBLIVION 3, 50% Hp I AM THE ONE PULLING THE STRINGS, THE PUPPET MASTER, YOU SHALL NOT EXTINGUISH THIS FLAME Hp THE FLAMES OF DARKNESS AND CHAOS SHALL CONSUME YOU Hp AHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU WILL ALL FEEL THE PAIN OF EXTINCTION 4, 25% Hp NO, I WILL NOT, FALL, STOP IT Hp I SAID STOP IT, KNOCK IT OFF Hp ENOUGH OF THIS, IF I DIE THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES Hp AGH, NO, I WILL NOT FALL, I WILL NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL Defeated Fight: Everything and the sky turns black around the player and his eye appears as a flame next to the player before revealing his true form with the screen turning white for a second after that the fight commences. Armageddon will mimic the attacks of previous you fought at a stronger and deadlier scale but not as strong as his main attacks, he will throw shadow flame spheres cause energy beam rain fire a death ray from his eye charge at the player creating shadow flames that fall onto the ground that linger for 7.5 seconds, he will start to fire lasers shadow flames and mimic attacks like a bullet hell towards at half health and start becoming enraged summoning a projectile shield at 15% hp while firing projectiles like a bullet hell. Once defeated the screen will turn bright and he will explode flying off being damaged severely. On expert mode a message would pop up saying "The Ruler Of Evil Attempts To Recover" meaning he can spawn in space at random after form 3's defeat .4 W.I.P Category:Bosses Category:Post-moon lord Category:Endgame Category:Monsters Category:Work in Progress Category:Super Boss Category:Super Bosses Category:Final boss